


Business as Usual

by RedScreams



Series: GFD Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle femdom, Height Differences, Leg Kink, Office Sex, Porn with some plot, it's mainly setting up characters though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScreams/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: A workaholic woman gets some respect and relaxation from an easygoing man





	Business as Usual

Days at the office were a drain on the already overburdened Matsuko Osako, but today’s rush was simply hellish. The constant shuffling of shoes running back and forth, papers flying with wind breaking speeds, numerous voices that ultimately sounded like another language, and the high-ringing sounds of the phones.

Ms. Osako nevertheless kept that frustration in the backseat as she dutifully took the calls with her polite yet firm attitude. To her at least, Otufuke was a cake-walk compared to someplace like Tokyo. Most of her colleagues were placed in their own stations, with help being minimal most of the time. Luckily for her, a recent coworker named Iwao Ando assisted her in both work and feeling comfortable in the office.

The work day was finally ending as the work pace slowed to a much more manageable degree, yet the outgoing Matsuko was picking up the pieces as the rest went home. Mr. Ando went to her as he swept the room of debris from the prior chaos. He was an average sized fellow, though a tad shorter than Matsuko, had a slightly tanner skin tone than hers, and had a generous dose of muscle and heft. 

“Not going home yet, Osako-san?,” he spoke in a soothing low voice and he rubbed his black, wavy hair. “Overtime pay isn't that important.”  
She brushed her brown chin-length hair back as she chuckled half-heartedly. “Oh, I know. But this place is a mess and no one else has the energy to clean up for the morning crew.”

Iwao helped her tidy up the office space to her smiling relief. Getting help once in a while was relaxing in itself, and she exhaled while dusting off her gray business suit. 

“Honestly, Ando-san,” she declared in a slightly lower voice, remembering she didn’t have to be overly polite to a familiar coworker. “We both get too much out of us. The consumer complaints, the worker-manager liaison work, damage control? So much work put on me and I’m not even 30!”

He chuckled, admiring her honesty. His nods were also genuine, and he noticed as well how Matsuko was saddled with an unreasonable amount of duties. The thought was strengthened by her stretching herself and getting some delayed movements.

“You’ve been working way too long,” he uttered. “How about you rest up while I clean up for a bit?”  
“Agh, no no,” she waved her hand assertively, looking rather peeved. “I’ll start feeling guilty watching you do the work.”  
“Understood. But I still want to help you out while you’re taking a breather.”  
“Well,” she sang. “I am feeling a bit stiff. Would you mind…?” 

She swiveled her chair around and playfully wiggled her back. Iwao had no objection and began massaging her shoulders, with her purring getting a grin out of him.

“Oh uh,” she stammered. “Forget you heard that. It’s been a long day.”  
“Uh huh,” he chuckled.

He continued this movement more and more, putting emphasis on his thumb’s pressure on joints.

“Wow, you’re pretty good at this!” Matsuko praised. “Ando-san, you really need to say when you’re talented at something.”  
“I’m content doing what I do without saying it. But if you do want to know something more about me, you’re free to ask.”  
Matsuko pondered for a bit. “Are you good at music?”  
“Not great, but I like dabbling with guitars. Especially bass ones.” He finished as he hit a very tense part of her back.  
“Amazing!”  
“To my hobby or my massaging,” he joked.  
“Shush, you,” she laughed, causing him to laugh too.

After Iwao's laughter ended, he noticed Matsuko’s legs fully stretched out. He had always felt guilty admiring her long legs, whether they were bare or had pantyhose, and he tried to look away.

“What about yourself, Osako-san,” he coaxed. “How does a responsible lady like yourself unwind?”

She paused and felt a strange sensation. She couldn’t remember another coworker asking her something about herself. Schedule changes, shift replacements, call-offs. Maybe the general “how’s your day been?” small talk. It was so refreshing to hear actual interest in her life.

“Well, since you asked,” she cooed. “I really like drawing and painting. It’s great at stress relief. Oh, and lots of movies. Any kind but especially romance. And music! Oh, I was so happy when you said you played. I love listening to it, but I don’t think I can find enough time to read music.”  
“If you did, what would you like to play?”  
“Woodwind,” she blurted. “Flutes are so peaceful sounding but they can be fun, too!”  
Iwao rubbed his neck and blushed as he began, “Maybe during a day off, we could practice playing together?”  
“Ah! I’d love that! I have work tomorrow, but the day after I’m free.”  
“Same. I’ll meet you at the park then.”

He gave her his number, and the two felt spirited afterward. So much in fact that they left without finishing cleaning up the offices until they rushed back to hurry up.

____

Days went and passed as coworkers noticed how relaxed Ms. Osako had been, which in turn made the work flow easier to process. She had been enjoying spending time with her coworker-turned-friend. Her connections were slim at first since moving, but the native from Hokkaido was making her feel right at home. The music lessons were tricky, but Mr. Ando was a very patient person and never hammered in barbed or condescending remarks. 

“Sorry if the guitar’s not what you’re used to,” he said. “I’m hoping to work enough to afford something like a flute. You’re doing nicely, though.”  
“Oh it’s quite all right,” Matsuko laughed off. “You’re really good at teaching. What about your other students? Are they hotshots composing in theaters now?” She grinned.  
“Ah, it’s just a hobby like I said. And well,” he fiddled with his fingers. “You’re the first one to actually do this with me. So I don’t want to make mistakes.”  
”You’re fi~ne!” She paused and thought about a sure way to determine their relationship. “Your girlfriend must be delighted to have a maestro like yourself around all the time~”  
He looked down and reddened, “I haven’t… Been with anyone who saw me that way in a while”  
“Oh, I see.” 

She was genuinely sympathetic to his heart ached status, having feared loneliness herself at an age where her peers were married for years. She was also genuine, however, with her hopes of him being available.

“Maybe we could spend some time together outside of music,” she mentioned. “Maybe see a nice movie when we’re free?”  
He chuckled. “If you’re willing to watch artsy sci-fi films, then I’ll pay.”  
“And if you’re able to stand romances, then _I’ll_ pay!”  
“Well, I got the short stick then. Rent’s been chewing me up for a while.”  
“Oh, you poor man,” she joked. “I’ll tone down the romances if you help me out more during work”

They shook hands and snickered afterward, cooling down as they bowed and parted to their homes. Matsuko admittedly wanted to hug him to feel that softness, but she knew not to feel greedy.

Her time with him was enjoyable, and she was feeling something for him. Easygoing and easy on the eyes, though a bit tight with money. But she preferred that over a reckless spender. Compared to her previous relationships, she enjoyed the amount of freedom she had in buying things or even being herself. She could be crass, bossy, and opinionated and he’d take it in stride. 

But that also gave her a different anxiety as she saw various couples, young and old, holding hands. Matsuko’s history with men was turbulent, with many putting more emphasis on work over intimacy or seeming friendly until their girlfriend or wife might find out. It was all phony, and she felt she wasted much of her years pining for the wrong man. Her wrinkles were a scary reminder to not be complacent with flings, but she likewise was unsure if she’d find love with her naturally strong personality. If nothing else, she compromised, Iwao would be a lovely friend in a detached world.

___ 

Weeks went on as they grew closer together, knowing more intimate things about each other. This translated, however, with them being braver in being physical during work hours. While they tried doing so while others weren’t looking, gossip was starting to bubble until they kept it more discreet. 

Ms. Osako’s boss was upset by all this, and demanded both of them cut it out or one will be fired, looking mainly at Mr. Ando.

“Well, it was a good run while it lasted,” Matsuko sighed.  
“True,” Iwao said. “But I did like seeing how flustered and red-faced he got.”  
“Ugh, you’re impossible,” she lightly shoved him. “He’s going to be after you since you’re just an assistant, so please be careful for your sake.”  
“Sure thing, ma’am.” He said bluntly. “Besides, I like being around you even during work, so I don’t want to mess that up.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his gadfly nature mixed with earnest respect for her. He never seemed to take things too seriously, and it helped her loosen up if she was missing a deadline or messed up on an error. Yet he was reliable enough to do his work and knew when he messed up. It was a welcome change from her own anxious nature. She only wished he’d tidy up his daily attire more often.

“You look so shabby everyday,” Matsuko laughed. “And don’t you ever get hot? You never roll back your sleeves.”  
“I guess you could say I have a unique fashion,” he smirked.  
She rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. “It wouldn’t hurt you to take some time to look spiffy.”  
“Well, if I do get an injury, I know who to blame,” he chuckled as he heard her annoyed groan. 

Iwao was reassured by her rolling eyes and smile to know he wasn’t messing with her too much. He appreciated her outspoken nature when work constraints were out of the picture. A history with girlfriends who seemed peaceful but had affected him financially or emotionally made him cautious. But Matsuko was different, and any feeling of intimidation went away quick with her lightheartedness.

___

The high of their relationship gave in to the reality of useless or overbearing managers. The respect she received from Iwao sunk in as her duties seemed more inane and overreaching. It caused her to be braver in defending herself, such as asking for an equal pay to workers who were much newer than her. But all she ever received was…

**“Thank you. We’ll consider it.”**

It was all digging into her mind, causing her friendly spokesperson facade to crumble after a particularly long day. It in turn made the dependent workers likewise scramble, with managerial blame set on her.

She didn’t tell anyone what she was called in that private meeting. And they didn’t ask.

This bubbling aggression and inferiority was pressed deep in her, at least until the day was over. Sunset became her second best friend, and she would finally be able to let off steam. But for now, the smile had to be cemented.

___

The day slowed like the prior ones, and Matsuko was ready to collapse. She had never felt so lethargic yet agitated at once, and was close to sleeping once she was the last one to stay. After a few pieces of paper were tossed in the garbage, she simply sat down. Her fingers were balancing her forehead as she stared at the floor, tearing up from this routine of disrespect. There was a potent fear of being stuck being a servant to everyone’s demands while no one listens to her own. Someone with her experience being treated in such a way, yet envying the treatment her more youthful and cuter coworkers received for half her work. What an overrated age to be, she thought to herself.

“Hey,” a voice from behind her was heard.

She could tell by the low, soft tone it was Iwao's, but she was too prideful to show him her teary face.

“Yes, And-” she caught herself. “Iwao?”  
“You’ve been acting really off lately,” he said while lugging a bag. “I wanted to give you something that might cheer you up.”

He reached in the brown bag and pulled out a nohkan and showed it to her.

“I’ve been saving up to give it to you,” he continued, “since I know how much you wanted to learn the flute.”

Matsuko turned around and looked at it and Iwao, tear stains now visible to him. He said nothing about it, but worry was present on his face. She carefully took it and looked at it for a long while.

“But you’re barely getting by already,” she trembled. “I could’ve easily bought one myself.”  
“I’m not a high-maintenance guy,” he chuckled. “I’ll get through.”  
She wiped her face and stood up. “If you become homeless because of me, I’ll know, damn it.” 

Iwao laughed heartily, causing her to pout before finally giving into laughter as well. They eased their humor and began looking into each others’ eyes. Matsuko always forgot she had a good 3 inches of height over Iwao even without heels, but he clearly didn’t mind that as his face approached hers with no issue. Their eyes closed as they kissed, finally without fear of being watched as they went more sensually. It grew more heated as their moans were unrestrained, with her being more aggressive in her teeth against his lips. 

This was driving him crazy, and he in turn kissed her neck and chest as she clutched his hair. Both were quickly unbuttoning or removing clothes from the other, Iwao especially going right for her concealed breasts. Her panting was accelerated by his soft touches and gropes despite his rough-feeling hands. He placed kisses on her boobs, still contained by her marroon bra until he was able to free a nipple. She cradled his head as she moaned, his hand reaching down to her ass. Surprising her, he went lower and caressed her thigh.

She patted his back twice and told him to wait, and she grabbed his tie while giving them some distance. His confusion and gesturing with his hands up amused Matsuko.

“I see you peeking at my legs when you get the chance, you perv,” she giggled. “Hmm. I want to know how badly you want them.” 

Iwao groaned but his hungry eyes showed his intentions. Matsuko smirked as she turned around and swept her hands below her miniskirt and across her bare legs. She admittedly felt self-conscious doing this, still having an imagined fear of having a body too old to be seductive, but Iwao’s lip biting was proving her wrong in the right way. 

He made no objection as knelt and grasped her left leg like he had won a trophy, eyes widened and fingers tracing the whole length. Iwao started off with deep kisses and alternated with soft bites on her calves. His grip was soft and firm at the same time, and their touch made her leg shiver, undoubtedly giving him a good amount of pride.

He went further up as he nibbled and kissed on her soft thighs, tugging at her miniskirt to lower it. Matsuko obliged and shimmied it down slowly with a flirtatious look, with Iwao enjoying the expression and the maroon panties as well. He went higher and higher up as his warm breath sent sensations to her, causing her to be ready for something different. 

She grabbed his burly arm and walked toward a chair for her to sit on. She opened her legs up and assuredly pointed at her crotch with an expectant smirk. Iwao complied naturally and removed her panties with his teeth and hands to Matsuko’s giggling delight. 

His mouth initially went slowly on her pussy as he licked her sides. His warm tongue was quickly gaining speed as he went on, causing her to wriggle her body from the oral and lifted her leg to go around his head. Iwao steadily inserted his finger, causing her to gasp, with both parts of him working in tandem as her body felt hotter by the second. Her pussy was getting wetter and her moans were echoing from the constant pleasure, with his tongue going to the clit as his finger quickened. Her grip on the chair’s arm was so tight, it was ready to crumble from the force. Her leg was pushing his head closer to her pussy, adding to the length put inside of her. He would still find time to caress her thigh some more as he ate her out, not relenting in his swirls until she orgasmed and shivered.

Matsuko’s breaths were ragged and her disheveled hair and bright smile was wonderful for Iwao to see in all its unkempt femininity. She composed herself enough to shakily walk away for a minute, and she returned with a condom in her hand.

“Wait,” Iwao hesitated. “You carry that around all the time just in case.”  
She tore the packaging and opened out the condom. “Just on a few certain days. Now take off your pants.”

He was really liking this commanding nature she had right now and quickly undid his trousers. Matsuko was pleased to see him on his back showing his chest, belly, and dick. She knelt and stroked his dick in steady motions, enjoying the sight of it growing more and more Her free hand was spent rubbing Iwao’s torso, loving how warm he felt. She decided to use her fingernails to lightly glide up and down his shaft, causing him to lowly groan each time to her devilish glee. 

With his hardness being the next step, she kissed and licked his tip to see his reactions. As much fun as it was to see him pleasurably writhe, she also did this in appreciation of his efforts in helping to relieve her, sexually or otherwise. Her head bobbing up and down was an amazing sight for Iwao, and her mouth did its work coating his dick with lubrication. The taste of it was intoxicating to her, giving her added reasoning to continue. But she stopped as his hips had thrust up, not wanting to make him cum yet. 

Matsuko placed the condom on him, and she stood up again. Now more confident in her statuesque form, she walked closer to him until she was directly over his crotch. She caressed her body from her chest to her groin, any sense of anxiety over stretch marks or paunch went away by Iwao’s amazed reaction at this amazonian queen. She lowered herself down as her entrance reached his tip and she slowly descended. 

He was now inside her as she leaned back, giving both a whole view of their bodies. Matsuko brought herself up and down with ease, sighing in relief and rolling her eyes out of pleasure. She placed her feet on top of his chest so he could look at everything that got him wild about her. The position was becoming a strain on her energy and his chest and she quickly went back to the first position. Both laughed in good humor about the attempt, making the intercourse more relaxed as it went on. Iwao still massaged her legs as she worked on his dick, feeling filled up more by the second. 

His energy was burning up by the sexual adrenaline, with his lower body thrusting into her and allowing her to relax a bit. He gripped her leg calmly as he went on, her warmth and wetness getting more excited and frantic. The way her boobs jiggled from the inside of her bra was mind-numbing and he closed his eyes as he went harder into her, with his stamina all but depleted from his hips. The mix of soft and hard flesh was melting Matsuko and her quick breaths were signs of exhaustion from her as well as he continued. Iwao gave several more thrusts until his body gave out and his condom became overflowing by his semen. 

The two were tired messes, and Matsuko had enough energy to lean down and give Iwao a long, intimate kiss. He shared the kiss and brushed her now wild hair back, chuckling as he got up to throw the condom into the trash. His gait was shaky from all the activity, but he managed to stumble his way back to the pile of clothes that belonged to them. Both were laughing as they dressed themselves.

“I can’t believe we did this all in the office and no one bothered to come in,” Iwao chuckled while putting his pants back on.  
“Tell me about it,” Matsuko replied as she put on her miniskirt and straightened her hair. “The cleaning crew must really be busy downstairs.”  
“I’ll take that bit of convenience,” he commented as he buttoned up his clothes.  
“If anyone found out about this, we might as well die from embarrassment.”  
“Or just move. Be like sexy vagabonds. Think positive.”  
“I’m positive that I’ll smack you.”

Both laughed for a good while until they heard a knock on the door. 

“Hey, why’s there people up here? The building’s closing in 10 minutes.”  
“There was a nasty accident up here,” Iwao deadpanned. “It started out sticky, but everything’s cooled down now.”

Matsuko punched him in the arm with some restraint, but the employee outside apathetically accepted it and went away. They finished getting dressed, and Matsuko looked at Iwao for a solid moment until he shot her a look back with a curious look.

“Iwa... “ she brushed her hair behind her ear. “Next time we do this, let’s save us the thrill and just do it at my place.”  
“Sounds good to me,” he nodded. He then paused and smiled. “Next time?”  
“Of course, dummy. I liked you way before the sex. Besides, we still have music lessons, remember?”  
“Heh, right. They seem to be working since you know how to bl-”  
“I’ll shove the nohkan right down your throat if you continue that sentence.”  
“Yes, boss,” he quipped with some sincerity. 

The two headed out of the building and into the nighttime and enjoying the softness of crickets chirping and breezy winds. It was a serene experience compared to the action and tension from inside. Though Matsuko didn’t feel dread looking at the office as she left, and she thought that the sex was an… interesting way to conquer her fear of the white collar monotony. Hard to say. They departed after sharing a kiss, bowing with warmth in their faces. Iwao traveled on smiling as he looked back to see Matsuko clutching the flute to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably was too long or too short depending on what you came here for, so this is a starter to determine if readers like the straight-to-the-fuck or the build up more. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
